A pallet-like underframe of the type specified initially is known, for example, from DE 202 17 856 U1. The known underframe comprises corner feet located at the frame corners of the base frame which comprise a corner base body with two cup parts configured to go over into one another in the area of a central axis. The cup parts each have an upper edge web section and a lower edge web section at the upper edge of the front wall and at the lower edge of the front wall, which are bent substantially at right angles to the front wall. Here the upper edge web section is used for connection to the base of the underframe and the lower edge web section is used for connection to the base frame of the underframe.
At the side edges of the front wall the cup parts are provided with a lateral edge web section which each consist of a tab-shaped sheet metal tongue formed at the side edge of the front wall, which is rolled inwardly and thus forms a stiffening element, which with its axial ends respectively supports the upper edge web section and the lower edge web section without the axial ends of the stiffening element being connected to the edge web sections.
In the known corner feet the stiffening elements in particular enable an effective stiffening of the edge web sections with respect to one another and therefore a corresponding increase in the stability of the corner feet, in particular under loading of the corner feet parallel to the central axis of the corner feet. A corresponding case of loading is given for example by the static loading of the corner feet or the underframe caused by the liquid-filled inner container of a transport and storage container. A maximum static loading is thus obtained in a stack arrangement comprising a plurality of transport and liquid containers arranged above one another.
In a case of loading in which the static load does not act parallel to the central axis of the corner foot or under a dynamic loading of the corner foot which can occur, for example, when handling a transport and storage container or as a result of a container falling or a non-uniform placement of the container on the subfloor, increased shear forces must be transferred between the upper and lower edge web section via the stiffening elements so that the stiffening elements formed by the lateral edge web sections should be configured or dimensioned accordingly stably. In principle, however, it is desirable to use the thinnest possible metal sheets to manufacture the corner feet to save material and weight.